


Wyvern Lord

by Kumikoko



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/M, Mentions of Death, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kumikoko/pseuds/Kumikoko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Cordelia dead, Severa vows to become her own woman, and to not follow in her mothers footsteps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wyvern Lord

**Author's Note:**

> I know Severa is a tad bratty but she's so beautiful that I like her, and I can understand where she's coming from. I honestly think a Wyvern Lord suits Servera perfectly. If I had time, I'd write this fanfic properly but I don't so I wrote down the basic gist. If anyone wants to write this properly, you may do so. 
> 
> I do not own the characters.

**Wyvern Lord**

“ _I’ll return_.”

The haunting promise rolled down Severa’s cheeks, hot and quick, making tear stains on the dirt over Cordelia’s grave.

_She said she would return_ …Severa thought desperately, as the world around her blurred.

Just last month Servera was with both of her parents under one household, and now, they laid beneath her, in elegant coffins.

Death was everywhere, following the onslaught of Risen.

Cordelia, perfect as she was, had not been able to escape the grim reapers scythe.

Even though she had promised inadvertently that she not only could—but would avoid the boat resting on Styx’s river.

Lon’qu had made a similar promise and yet he still had fallen right with Cordelia.

From what the surviving soldiers had said, Lon’qu had been murdered while protecting Cordelia who shortly after, died in Chrom’s stead who later died anyways. At that point, Servera had stopped listening to further details, and now was no different.

Whatever had happened, happened.

The only part that concerned her was the part where she was left an orphan.

It was probably selfish of her, but in her defense, her world had just been turned upside down.

With her sense of security and comfort gone, all she could do was cry.

Her parents had been everything to her.

Right now, it didn’t matter that she had always been in Cordelia’s shadow—she would gladly return to that any day over actually having to be her now.

Everyone was looking at her differently—pity was a given but they were definitely expecting her to be Cordelia and she just…couldn’t.

“You said you would return!” Servera suddenly shouted as she cast her gaze to the sky, with her hands clenched into fists. “You liar! Liar! Liar! I’ll never forgive you!” Servera swore, as her body trembled with overwhelming emotion.

“Hey.”

Startled, Servera whirled around to see Lucina, standing with a grim, but empathetic face.

“I lost my parents too.” Lucina pointed out, feeling that it was her duty to say something to all of the now orphans. Servera furrowed her eyebrows with indignant anger.

“Yeah, so? She said she would return but she did not!” Servera exclaimed, taking some of her frustration out on her friend.

“As did mine.” Lucina said, and continued, before Servera could run her mouth. “But, I believe we should learn from their mistake—do not promise something intangible.”

“Tch! She—she promised—“ Servera’s words caught in her throat as it tightened, while more tears dripped from the corners of her eyes.

“I know.” Lucina sighed, and set a reassuring hand on Servera’s shoulder. “We have to be strong now, though, and finish what they could not.”

“But—“ Servera tried to protest, but gave up her tough attitude and fell to her knees, crying.

It was impossible for her to be strong when her heart was aching as much as it was.

Lucina seemed to understand this too, because she said nothing more.

They both lost their parents, and had to assume their new roles in the army of justice for all.

**. . .**

If there was one thing Servera hated more than sweating, it was being compared to her deceased mother.

Ever since Cordelia’s death, and before that, even, people had compared Servera to her—for better, and for worse.

Currently, no one thought of Servera as better then Cordelia—the girl’s tongue was too sharp, her attitude bitter and guarded.

During battle, she fought alone—and not especially well, despite having had more than competent parents. Servera refused to ride a Pegasus, and since her running stamina was that of her mothers, she had had a few close encounters with the grim reapers scythe on the battlefield.

It made her start to think that maybe there was a way to be like her mother, without being her.

This led her to flip through books, to find an answer.

Her answer was found in an old fairytale book for children.

Wyverns. They were rare, and difficult to train—just how Servera liked them.

With one, she could fly through the air like her mother and feel the wind against her skin. It would keep her from expending too much energy on running and dodging as well, which would give her more strength for lethal attacks.

All she had to do now was find one.

And that, she did.

Whether it was determination or luck, Servera stumbled upon a wyvern with beautiful dark blue scales.

One couldn’t just ride a Wyvern though—they had to gain the dragon’s trust first—or respect.

Servera drew her sword and fearlessly charged towards the Wyvern.

The battle might become bloody, but Servera wasn’t scared to join her parents if she slipped up.

In the end, Servera won through her abrasive nature.

From then on, the Wyvern became Servera’s trusted partner.

They flew through the skies together, as one.

 

 


End file.
